Grinders are food processing appliances that are used to grind, chop or mince food products, such as meat, fish, poultry, vegetables, or similar foods. The most common food products processed in a grinder are meat products, such as beef, pork, venison, etc. Grinders include a grinder head unit that is attached to a power source, typically an electric motor or hand crank, that is operable to rotate a shaft. Rotation of the shaft imparts rotation to an auger that forces the food product past a rotating knife and through a metal plate, which mince the food product. After use, the components of the grinder head must be removed for cleaning. It is often the case, however, that the auger is difficult to remove because residual food product, such as minced meat, forms a seal between itself and other grinder head components, such as the housing, which results in a vacuum that inhibits its removal.